


Coming Home

by coffeeshopau



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison/Noelle friendship, Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Allison Argent, Banshees, Beta Derek, Beta Isaac, Beta Scott, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Friendship/Love, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Isaac Feels, Kanimas, Kitsune, Pack Family, Puppy Piles, Sharing a Bed, Teen Romance, True Mates, Werewolves, claustrophobic Isaac, movie nights with stiles, scott is a total cuddle slut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeshopau/pseuds/coffeeshopau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Loving Isaac Lahey was easy. Convincing him she loved him was completely different.<br/>~He didn't believe in love. Then he met Noelle Queene. And then it was all he could think about.</p><p>Noelle doesn't know what to expect when she is forced to return to Beacon Hills- nearly 7 years after her family fled. She hasn't seen her aunt Melissa or cousin Scott since before she started high school, but now she has to live with them? She finds that Beacon Hills is a little different than she remembers.</p><p>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens to Scott's cousin, Noelle that forces her to move back to Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story will span out throughout the series, starting with the first episode. This is a huge undertaking, and will take some time to write, so please bare with me.
> 
> Also, this is unbeta'd, so any mistakes you see are my own, and I would greatly appreciate if you let me know if you see anything.
> 
> ~I do not own Teen Wolf or any of it's affiliates, anything unrecognizable, however, is mine.

_The girl sighed as she stepped off the bus, running a ragged hand through her stress mangled hair. Mid-terms were half over and she was pretty much positive she'd absolutely bombed her bio test._ _It wasn't for lack of trying, she'd been up nearly all night studying for said test, but the minute she opened her test book, her mind blanked. She hadn't been able to remember anything past chapter 5 in the book._

_She let out a quiet growl of annoyance at her own stupidity and practically ripped her key from her bag. She was dreading walking up 7 flights of stairs-- the elevator was temporarily down-- and having to explain to her father that he was right, she should have spread her studying out over the term instead of trying to cram the night before. She could practically feel the knowing look he'd undoubtedly give her from the lobby. It wasn't her fault that she'd inherited her grandmother's musical talent as opposed to the scientific talent that seemed to run through the veins of the women in her mother's family._

_"Good afternoon, Mr. Gregors," The girl greeted as she passed the man sitting at the front desk. Mr. Gregors flashed his usual gentle smile in her direction._

_"Good afternoon, Miss. How was your day?" The girl groaned._

_"Oh, it was fantastic Mr. Gregors. Simply wonderful," She grumbled, but managed a small smile. "I do have quite a lot of studying to do, I best get going."_

_Mr. Gregors gave her a slight nod of understanding as she left. "Something wicked this way comes, my dear girl," he whispered quietly.  
_

_The girl didn't seem to hear him, and she stopped at the bottom of the stairs and sucked in a deep breath, steeling herself for the hike upstairs. she knew she was being unreasonable. There was no way walking up 7 flights of stairs would wind her, given her heritage, but the idea of the exercise made her brain hurt. Giving her shoulders a roll, the girl hiked her loaded backpack higher up on her back and planted her left foot on the bottom stair._

_By the time she had ascended the final step and turned down the hall to her door, she'd formulated an argument in her head on what she'd say to her father when he asked her how her exam went. She trudged down the hallway, feeling her bad mood worsening with every step she took. When she finally reached the door of the two bedroom apartment she lived in with her parents, she angrily shoved the key in the lock and twisted. Upon hearing the click signalling the door was unlocked, she yanked the key out of the locked and twisted the doorknob, opening the door._

_She let her bag fall to the floor as the door slid closed. It struck her as odd that she couldn't hear the usual puttering of her father in the den, going over his notes for the next weeks lectures. Screwing up her face slightly, she shrugged off the feeling she got. Her father probably just ran to the market down the street to get ingredients for dinner that night. She headed straight for the kitchen to snag herself a glass of water.  
_

_Once she had the cool glass of liquid in her hand she headed towards the living room to relax and maybe watch a movie. However, just as she stepped into the living room she heard a thump, followed my a strangled cry. She looked up, startled and confused. The sound was coming from in the living room. The glass slipped out of her fingers and scream escaped her throat. Lying in a heap on the floor was her mother, blood seeping from a wound on her neck- a fatal looking wound. Her father was tied to a chair, barely breathing and bleeding from his head and chest. The girl stumbled backwards, back towards the kitchen. She heard a quiet popping sound, followed by severe pain and hot wetness, and then everything went black._

* * *

 

Melissa McCall stared at the phone in her hand. She could vaguely hear the dial-tone echoing through the receiver, but she could hardly be bothered to turn it off. She was in shock.

"Mom," Her son, Scott called as he clomped down the stairs. "Mom is it cool if I go with Stiles to- Mom?" Scott was concerned. His mother was rarely left speechless, and the stricken look on her face frankly scared him. "Mom, are you okay?"

The concern in Scott's voice seemed to trigger something inside of Melissa. She could feel the tears begin to well up in her eyes. She looked at her son and gave him a sad smile.

"Scott honey, why don't you sit down for a minute," Melissa suggested, patting the cushion next to her on the sofa.

"Yeah, sure," Scott nodded, moving quickly to sit next to his clearly distressed mother. Melissa sucked in a shuttering breath.

"Oh, honey," She stuttered out, breath uneven. "There's no easy way for me to say this." Scott's eyebrows flew together in confusion.

"No easy way to say what, Mom? Is Gramma okay?"

Melissa gave her son a sad smile. How was she supposed to tell him this? She wasn't even sure she was ready to believe it herself. "Grandma's fine, Scott, but something's happened."

Scott could feel his heart skip in his chest. "Mom, you're scaring me."

"Something's happened, and your cousin Noelle is going to be coming to live with us," Melissa rushed out. She knew this wasn't the worst of what she had to say to her son, in fact, for the briefest of seconds, she saw his eyes light up with joy at the thought. Scott and Noelle used to be attached at the hip when Noelle had lived in Beacon Hills.

"What do you mean? What about Aunt Sam? And Uncle Edward?" Scott was confused. Why would Noelle come back to Beacon Hills without her parents? She'd always been incredibly close to her parents.

"Sweetheart," Melissa started, pausing momentarily to catch her breath. "Sam and Edward are dead."

"What?" Scott cried, tears pooling in his eyes. "How, when?"

"Three months ago there was a home invasion, your aunt and uncle died on the scene."

Scott stood, suddenly angry. "Three months ago mom? Why are we just hearing about it now?"

"I know honey, I know," Melissa soothed, setting a calming hand on her son's arm. "They've been trying to locate me for a while now, and now that they've found me,"

"They're sending her here so they don't have to deal with her anymore." Scott finished angrily.

"She's been in the hospital for a while Scott, Noelle almost didn't survive."

* * *

 "So, your cousin Noelle, the one that hit me over the head with a wiffle ball bat in third grade, the absolutely terrifying cousin. That Noelle is coming to live with you?" Scott's best friend, Stiles cries as he paces his bedroom. Scott watched him from Stiles's bed, a tiny smirk on his face. Yes. He was absolutely, completely, 100%, downright sad at the circumstances, but he loved Noelle like she was his own sister, and watching his best friend squirm was sort of making his day.

"Yep," Scott confirmed with a nod.

Stiles let out a choked cry. "Come on, man! This semester was supposed to be when we made it big! And now that terrifying little _creature_ is going to ruin it all." He complained.

Don't get him wrong, Scott loved Stiles, but sometimes his mouth spoke before his brain gave the okay. "Seriously, dude, this isn't her choice," Scott cut in.

"So what, something happened and mommy and daddy are sending her off to California to think about what she's done?"

Scott could have punched him, but his mom had warned him not to tell people that his aunt and uncle were slaughtered in their own home. "Something like that," he finally grumbled.

"Alright, how long do we have to prepare before _it_ arrives?" Stiles finally asked.

"She's already sort of here. She got in late last night," Scott admitted sheepishly.

"Oh, oh great," Stiles stuttered out.

Scott smiled, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is really just an introduction on how Noelle came to Beacon Hills, without really getting to know here. The next chapter will take place the weekend before the start of episode one, and through episode one. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Another note: While this story is, in fact, an Isaac LaheyxOC story, Isaac won't make any real, obvious appearances until he's scheduled to in the series..


	2. Wolf Moon- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noelle and Scott start their spring semesters at Beacon Hills High, but something strange is going on with Scott.

_Pain. Pain._

_**Why does it hurt, daddy?** _

_Pain. Scream._

Noelle Queene woke with a jolt, a cry lodged in her throat and threatening to break free. Her hand flew to her throat as she struggled to regain her breath. There were tears falling from her eyes, but she can't remember what she dreamed. She never does.

"You're okay, Noelle, you're okay," She muttered to herself as she struggled to free herself from the tangled blankets. She'd been having these types of dreams since _it_ happened, and she always woke up terrified. She glanced at the clock on the stand beside the bed in her aunt Melissa's guest room- her room now- and sighed. 6:30. There was no way she'd be going back to sleep at this rate. She sat up and ran a shaking hand through her tangled hair.

She must have sat there for ten minutes, just breathing deep breaths in an attempt to calm down, before she decided to just go take a hot shower. Noelle stumbled to her suitcase to grab her bag of toiletries and makeup. She grumbled to herself about how her stuff wasn't going to be here until the end of the week, meaning she was stuck living out of a suitcase until then.

When she finally made it to the bathroom and cranked the water on hot, she was starting to feel just a little bit better. She glanced at herself in the mirror and grimaced. Her long, blonde hair was a tangled disaster and there were going on three months of dark circles under her eyes.

"Lookin good, Noelle," She muttered before turning back towards the shower. She stripped off her bed clothes- just a simple pair of shorts and a loose tank top. She didn't care what Scott said abut it being chilly lately, California was like a fucking sauna in January compared to back home.

Noelle stepped under the hot spray and immediately felt her muscles begin to loosen up. She rolled her neck a few times, letting the hot water slam into the tense muscles. After soaking up the warmth for a few minutes, Noelle massaged apple scented shampoo and conditioner in her hair. She quickly washed her body and shaved, knowing she was going to wear capris today, and she probably shouldn't have wooly mammoth legs.

After stepping out of the shower and wrapping herself in a towel, she padded back to her room to grab her clothes and hair dryer. She toweled off and wrapped her towel around her head, hoping to soak up some moisture. She shimmied into her favorite black skinny capris after sliding into a pair of neon yellow panties and a black bra.

Some time later, as she was putting the finishing touches on her blown out hair, the bathroom door slammed open, revealing her cousin Scott, standing shirtless and half asleep.

"Can I help you..." She asked slowly, turning to face the door, seemingly unfazed that she was only wearing a bra and her pants. Scott's tired eyes flicked towards her and he squeaked before covering his eyes.

"OH MY GOD! I'm sorry!" He cried, stumbling backwards and reaching for the door handle in an attempt to close the door. She watched him, amused, but when her eyes stopped on the bloody bandage attached to his waist, her smile faltered.

"Scott!" She yelped, eyes wide. "What the hell?" She gestured wildly to his torso. He stuttered, hand still slapped over his eyes. She figured she should put him out of his misery, so she reached for her shirt and pulled it over her head.

"Okay you weirdo, I'm wearing a shirt. Now tell me what the hell _that_ is," Scott just blinked at her. The poor kid looked so confused as he looked down. Noelle watched a look flash across his face and figured he'd probably forgotten he was bleeding or something stupid like that. _Boys_.

"Oh, oh that. It's nothing, Nell," Scott stuttered, making a pathetic attempt to exit the bathroom. Noelle shot her arm out to close the door and gave Scott a look that clearly said 'don't even think about it'.

"Don't lie to me. Did you at least clean it before bandaging it?" Noelle questioned, crossing her arms under her chest.

"You're supposed to do that?" Scott scratched his head and let it tilt slightly to the side. Noelle's eyes widened and she tilted her head back, exasperated.

"Sit on the counter, you idiot. I'll clean it for you," She requested, nodding her head in the general direction of the counter. "Where does your mom keep the first-aid kit?"

"Under the sink," Scott answered. He jumped up on the counter and winced as the wounded skin pulled sharply. Noelle bent down to retrieve the kit. The space under the sink in the bathroom that was once Scott's personal, but was now shared between the two was a mess. Noelle figured last night when Scott had been hunting for a bandage he'd thrown cleanliness to the wind. She reached inside and closed her fingers around the handle of the plastic case and pulled it out.

"Take that off, will you?" She asked, motioning towards the bandage currently on Scott's skin. He nodded and placed his fingers near the tape. He pulled slowly, hissing in pain when the tape tugged at his skin.

Noelle watched him reveal his wound and felt her blood go cold. "Are those.. teeth marks?" She asked. She seriously hoped they weren't. She recognized the bite mark as something an alpha left behind.

"Um, sort of. Last night Stiles and I went looking for a body and we got separated. This wolf ran at me and bit me. I dropped my inhaler," Scott explained, whining towards the end of his explanation.

"Why didn't you tell your mom?" Noelle asked, grabbing the bottle of peroxide. "This is going to sting," She commented and poured the liquid on the wound.

"Tell my mom that Stiles and I went out after midnight, looking for a dead body. And then I got bit by an animal and lost my inhaler. Yeah, great idea," Scott muttered, wincing. Noelle was dabbing at the wound with a gauze pad, trying to soak up the bloody peroxide that was leaking from the wound. Noelle just side and placed a tube of neosporin and a new bandage on the counter.

"Well, if that doesn't get better, you'll need to tell someone," She advised. "Put that on after you shower, okay? Give me a second, and then the bathroom's all yours."

She grabbed her stuff and moved towards the door. "Thanks Nell," Scott said, smiling at her.

"No problem," She replied, taking her leave. Noelle made her way back to her room, chewing on her lip anxiously. If Scott had been bitten, then that meant an alpha was in town. It also meant that he might now survive. She didn't think she could handle anymore deaths right now. She sighed and dumped her things on the bed, moving to the mirror hanging on the door to apply her makeup. She never wore much, just some light foundation and mascara.

Noelle looked at herself in the mirror. She was pleased with her outfit- her black capris and a coral colored aztec crop top with a pair of black sandals on her feet and simple black bracelets on her wrist. She could feel the anxiety slowly creeping it's way into her mind. She'd never really been good with crowds, and BHHS was much larger than the school she went to back home.

"Nell, are you coming?" Scott shouted at her from somewhere else in the house. Noelle jumped, stunned. She hadn't expected to zone out the way she did and let the anxiety grip at her.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Give me a minute," She replied, grabbing her bag and rushing downstairs. Her aunt Melissa had to work today, so Noelle and Scott were stuck riding bikes to school.

* * *

Noelle was busy locking her bike onto the rack, and didn't notice the fancy silver car pull into the parking space next to Scott. But the slamming of a car door startled her. There was a boy, around their age, looking at Scott like he was an idiot.

"Dude," The boy shook his head. "Watch the paint job." He glared at Scott who only gaped back at him.

"Dude," Noelle copied. "Watch the attitude." The boy gave her a look. His eyes swept over her body and he smirked.

"Yo Jackson, let's go," Someone yelled and the boy, apparently named Jackson, gave her a nod before turning and leaving.

Scott whipped his body around to stare at Noelle. "You should probably stay away from Jackson," He advised.

Noelle smiled. Scott was adorable when he was trying to be protective. "Don't you worry about me, Scotty, I can take care of myself," She promised.

Noelle turned and looked at the school. It was fairly large in size and had quite a number of students milling around.

"Look, there's Stiles. Let's go!" Scott said excitedly. He wrapped his hand around Noelle's wrist and began pulling her along. She figured they'd made it half way across campus before they came to a stop in front of a boy with short hair and mischievous looking eyes.

"Dude, you brought her along with you?" Stiles complained, shooting a look towards Noelle.

"It's nice to see you too, Stiles," Noelle sang, grinning at the gangly boy. He simply gave her a look in reply.

"You should probably go get your schedule and stuff, Gollum," Stiles suggested in a condescending tone.

Noelle merely smirked back at him. "I've already got all that, Stiles. I know you just want me to leave so you can get a look at the chunk missing from Scott's side."

Stiles huffed. "Alright, fine, let's see this thing," He said. Scott glanced around quickly before pulling his shirts up.

"Scott, you're wearing more layers than I am," Noelle teased. Stiles was looking at the bandage, already soaking through with blood, with a look of mild disgust and insane curiosity.

"Ooh, yeah, whoa," Stiles commented.

Scott shrugged. "It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf," He explained. Scott picked up his backpack, narrowly missing clogging Noelle in the head with his lacrosse stick in the process.

"A wolf bit you," Stiles questioned. The three began walking towards the building, Noelle taking the time to look around. Scott muttered an 'uhuh'.

"No," Stiles shook his head. "Not a chance." Noelle snorted.

"Well, I heard a wolf howling," Scott protested.

"No you didn't," Stiles argued. Noelle felt her eyes roll.

Scott let out a disbelieving laugh. "What do you mean, no I didn't. How do you know what I heard?" He argued back.

"Because California doesn't have wolves," Stiles explained. "Not in like 60 years."

"Really?" Scott asked. His dejected face was almost enough to make Noelle want to hug him.

"Yes, really. There are no wolves in California."

"No, but there are werewolves," Noelle stated, knowing neither would take her seriously. The two stared at her, unblinking for three seconds.

"So fine, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you won't believe me when I tell you I found the other half of the body," Scott told Stiles, smirking.

Stiles let out a little giggle, and made a weird 'turtle coming out of it's shell' motion with his shoulders. "Are you kidding me?"

Noelle began to slink away slowly. She really didn't care to know anything about dead bodies, so she figured she'd head to the office to get her locker number before the bell rang for class. When she found it, she was greeted by a sweet looking lady with square shaped glasses.

"Hi, my name's Noelle Queene. I was hoping to get my locker number.." Noelle trailed off, scrunching up her face and rocking on her toes.

The lady at the desk just smiled. "Of course dear. We're happy to have you here at Beacon Hills High School. Are you sticking around for the tour?" Noelle was handed a slip of paper with her locker number and combo on it, as well as a map of the school and her schedule for the semester.

"No ma'am, my cousin promised he'd show me around," Noelle explained. Okay, so maybe Scott didn't actually promise to show her around, but Noelle really wasn't in the mood for a tour of the place.

"Okay honey," The woman confirmed. "If you need anything, the faculty is here to help."

Noelle smiled and said her thanks. She turned and exited the office, glancing at the paper with her locker number on it. Locker number 211. It took her a few moments to locate the hallway with her locker, and when she did, she hurriedly entered the combo and placed her bag inside. After she closed her locker, she glanced at her schedule, surveying the semester she was in for.

 

 

> _English 10- Mr. Curtis- **117b**_
> 
> _American History- Ms. Adams- **101**  
> _
> 
> _Economics- Coach Finstock- **114**  
> _
> 
> _Gym- Coach Finstock- **West Gym**  
> _
> 
> _**lunch** _
> 
> _Chemistry- Mr. Harris- **201**  
> _
> 
> _Algebra II- Mrs. Marks- **207**  
> _
> 
> _Music- MW- Band- TR-Choir F-study hall- Dr. Brunstien **-** **100** _

Noelle blinked at her schedule. Over all it wouldn't be too terribly, but, "Where the hell is 117b?"

"It's.. just down the hall, to the left," A quiet voice said from her right. Noelle turned and found herself face to chest with a boy with a mop of curly hair and pretty blue eyes.

"Oh, thanks," She smiled at him. He nodded back before hurrying away. Noelle watched him leave, amused and intrigued.

"Hey!" Scott's voice said from behind her. Noelle turned to find a grinning Scott and a scowling Stiles behind her. "What's your schedule look like?" Scott plucked the paper out of her hands and he and Stiles looked it over. She watched what seemed like a mutual look of horror splash over each of their faces.

"Why are you taking _gym_?" Scott questioned. He dropped his voice to a whisper and glanced around nervously when he said the word 'gym', as though just saying the word brought trouble.

"Because it's fun," Noelle grinned, snatching her schedule back from her cousin's hands. Stiles gives her a look. This one is slightly different than the cautiously indifferent one he's been sporting since this morning. He looks horrified. And confused.

"You're one of _those_ ," Stiles concludes. Noelle scrunches her eyebrows together in confusion.

"One of what?" She questions, crossing her arms and staring. Stiles blinks back for a moment, because holy shit, is that stare unnerving.

"A-a.. a person who does the _sport_." Stiles spluttered. Noelle watches Scott give his friend a weird look.

"Dude, we play lacrosse," Scott reminds him slowly.

"No, Scott, buddy, we warm the bench for the lacrosse team." Stiles explains. Noelle snorts.

"Not this year. This year I'm going to play." Noelle has to admit, Scott's sort of adorable when he's being all determined.

The bell rings, signalling the start of the day, and Stiles shoots another look at Noelle.

"You have English with us, Kreacher, come along," He smirks before spinning around and proudly skipping off to class.

* * *

Okay, so maybe she ignored her English teacher the first 15 minutes of class. But that was only because all he did was ramble about the body that was found on the preserve last night. Apparently the same body that Scott stumbled across during his midnight adventure. But then things got interesting, because the VP walked in with a girl with pale skin and dark brown hair, and introduced her as Allison, and Scott totally got doe eyed.

She spent the rest of the period staring at Scott, grinning. She didn't see Scott or Stiles again econ, but she had class with this totally, adorably dimpled kid named Danny. In fact, she ended up having 4 out her 6 classes with Danny. He'd been her table partner in both American History and econ, was in gym class with her, and they were both in band.

She had math with Allison, who she'd learned came form San Fransisco with her parents. Noelle figured if she maybe got on Allison's good side, Scott might have a chance, because it seemed like every time she saw Scott that day, he was grinning like an adorable puppy. It also turned out that Allison's locker was to the left of hers. That was how she found herself getting roped into going to watch lacrosse practice with a redhead named Lydia.

Noelle and Allison had been standing by their lockers, talking about the classes they had together, when the impeccably dressed girl had approached them.

"I just have to know where you got that jacket," The girl exclaimed, tugging at the sleeve of Allison's jacket.

"Oh, my mom used to be a buyer for a boutique in San Fransisco," Allison explained, shrugging and smiling softly.

"And you just became my new best friend," The girl replied, grinning. She turned to Noelle. "And is that your real hair?"

Noelle fingered the blonde tresses. It had been years since she'd done more than trim her hair, and as a result, it now touched her elbows. "Oh, yeah, it is," She muttered. Thankfully, Noelle was saved from further embarrassment as Fancy Silver Car Guy swooped in suddenly, sighing the name 'Lydia', and pulling said girl in for a sweet kiss. Noelle and Allison exchanged a look of slight discomfort, but with an overall 'aww' feel to it.

"So," Lydia declared when she finally broke away from Jackson's lips. "There's a party this weekend."

"A party," Allison confirmed.

"Yeah, Friday night," Jackson nodded. "You two should come."

"Oh, I can't.. it's family night on Friday," Allison explained. Noelle heard her heartbeat skip slightly, signalling she was lying. "Thanks for asking,".

Lydia focused her eyes on Noelle. "How about you, are you going?"

Noelle shrugged. "One of the requirements for gym is to do two hours of exercise, twice a week outside of school. I signed up for a beginners yoga class during lunch today."

"You sure," Jackson asked. "Everyone's going after the scrimmage."

"Scrimmage, you mean like football?" Allison asked. Jackson laughed.

"Football's a joke. Lacrosse is what's up. We've won the state championship for the past three years," He bragged.

"Because of a certain team captain," Lydia cooed, smacking a kiss to Jackson's lips.

"They have practice in a few minutes," Lydia stated. "You guys are coming."

* * *

Noelle, Allison, and Lydia found themselves sitting on the metal bleachers out by the lacrosse field. Allison and Lydia were wearing jackets and gaping at Noelle in her t-shirt.

"I'm from Minnesota, you guys. This is late spring, early summer for me," Noelle explained with a smile. She watched as Scott stared at where they were sitting, not totally paying attention to what was going on around him. The coach suddenly through a different helmet and stick at Scott and Noelle cringed. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Who is that?" Allison asked as she watched Scott take his place at the net.

"Him?" Lydia asked. "I'm not sure who he is. Why?"

"His name is Scott," Noelle explained. "He's my cousin."

Allison just shook her head. "He's in my English class."

Suddenly the whistle blew, signalling the start of practice. Noelle heard Scott's grunt of pain and looked up to see him with his hands plastered against his ears.

"Oh my god, this is not going to end well," She grumbled. As she'd predicted, the first player threw the ball and it soared right into Scott's face mask.

"Hey!" She called to him, grinning. " At least it didn't go in!" Scott got up and squared his shoulders, shooting her a quick glare.

Scott caught the next ball. And the next one. And the next one.

"He seems like he's pretty good," Allison said, smiling. Noelle watched Lydia tilt her head, impressed.

"Yeah, huh."

"I'm just surprised he's held on for this long," Noelle confessed. Scott was many things, but athletic was not one of them. The next player was getting ready to run and shoot when a stick shot out and hit him in the chest. Another player, who Noelle would later learn to be Jackson, stepped forward. He ran and through his ball. And Scott caught it.

"Oh my god! He caught it!" She cried, jumping up and clapping. Lydia and Allison were right beside her, cheering. 

Maybe she didn't have to worry about Scott not taking to the bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to split this into two chapters, because this was getting a little long for my liking. Chapter three will pick up pretty much where this one left off..


End file.
